1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to shorten the downtime of a device introduced in a client environment, such as an image forming apparatus or an image projection apparatus, has been required to prevent stagnation of client's work.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-017874, there is disclosed a technology to predict the occurrence of failure in an image forming apparatus and perform maintenance work beforehand, thereby reducing the downtime of the image forming apparatus.
Such conventional technologies as described above reduce the downtime of a device by avoiding the occurrence of failure; however, on the occurrence of failure, the conventional technologies cannot contribute to reducing the downtime due to the failure.
In view of the above situation, there is a need to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a computer program product capable of suppressing the downtime due to a phenomenon occurred in a device.